Just sexfriend
by Destination darkness
Summary: Quand l'abstinence devient trop dure a supporter, il faut trouver une solution, même si celle ci sème le doute dans certains esprits... warning : Yaoi, Lemon. J'ai finit la réécriture O.O Je n'en crois pas mes yeux...


_Disclaïmer : L'univers est a Oda-sama, l'histoire de cette fiction est a moi~_

_Attention ! Yaoi, rating M_

_Avant water seven_

_Note d'auteur a la fin~~~_

_Bonne lecture !_

Just Sex-Friend...

**Chapitre 1**

Dans un bateau, la vie est rythmée par les caprices du ciel et de l'océan, c'est une vie assez facile me direz-vous ? Eh bien voilà la réponse de l'équipage mugiwara : absolument pas !

Le plus gros problème, c'est ce mot, si simple mais si dramatique : l'abstinence. A part Luffy, qui ne connaît même pas la signification du mot sexe et Chopper qui est si innocent (soit-bénis, tu sauve cet équipage mon petit Chopper) l'équipage est constitué d'adultes matures (plus ou moins).

Et quand Nami annonce après deux semaines de navigation qu'ils atteindront la prochaine île dans 5 semaines environ, tous ont dus faire taire leurs hormones. Finalement, Robin qui éprouvait des sentiments pour Nami les lui à avoués et elles sont désormais un couple officiel, le nouveau couple avait été accepté sans problème mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Il ne reste donc plus que Zoro, Sanji et Usopp qui ont quelques problèmes...disons « virils ». Pour redonner la bonne humeur a son équipage, Luffy organisa une fête avec l'aide de Robin et Nami. Après ladite fête, vers une heure du matin, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Luffy dormaient l'un sur l'autre à moitié ivres-morts. Les trois hommes encore debout avaient laissés dormir leurs nakamas et étaient allés sur la proue du bateau avec les dernières bouteilles d'alcool.

Pour passer le temps, Usopp lança l'idée de donner un gage à chacun des trois et il fut donc forcé à chanter une chanson d'amour sur une barrique de bière utilisée comme scène.

Il entonna donc « love me tender » d'Elvis Preasley, reproduisant la voix grave et basse du chanteur ce qui lui valu une bonne toux juste après.(ça m'est vraiment arrivé vous moquez pas...)

Son public fut surpris du chant choisi, plutôt calme, mais une fois chanté par un Usopp qui a un peu trop bu c'était plutôt comique…Ce fut au tour de Zoro qui du imiter un canard, la scène fut vraiment hilarante comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, au fil des deux prestations, les bouteilles avaient étaient enfilées à la suite et les trois hommes ne se contrôlaient plus vraiment surtout Sanji dont le gage avait été de boire deux des dernières bouteilles sans s'arrêter sauf pour respirer bien sûr, défi réussit avec succès par ailleurs.

Essayant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir contre le mur a quelques pas, Sanji s'emmêla les pieds sur un tapis inexistant et se rattrapa contre le mur dans une position que les hormones d'Usopp qualifièrent « d'appel au viol ».

Le cerveau noyé d'alcool de l'épéiste lui ne s'encombra pas de savoir ce que représentait pour lui l'attitude du cook saoul et avança d'une démarche gauche vers lui, il le plaqua tout aussi maladroitement contre le mur sur lequel l'autre s'était appuyé durant sa chute. Il enfourna sa langue dans la bouche de son futur amant qui lui abandonna rapidement toute résistance et laissa son corps s'appuyer sur celui du bretteur. Alors que l'épéiste glissait ses mains sous sa chemise dans le but de découvrir plus de cette peau de porcelaine, le jeune homme en dessous de lui s'appuya plus contre lui et, il s'endormit.

Laissant là un marimo et un spectateur frustrés...

**Chapitre 2 **

Le lendemain de la fête, la journée des mugiwaras avait commencée vers midi, heure du réveil de nos pirates-a-la-gueule-de-bois-du-siècle. Pour une fois, même Luffy n'avait pas réclamé a manger et personne n'entra dans la cuisine pas même Sanji pour qui la vue du moindre plat l'aurai fait vomir illico (un comble pour un cuistot xP). En fin d'après-midi, ils se sentaient tous presque normaux et Sanji alla préparer un repas léger c'est-à-dire viande rôtie et purée .(l'auteure déconseille vivement de manger ceci après une quelconque nausée)

Bon, revenons sur nos trois amis, Usopp et Zoro avaient cherchés à éviter le plus possible Sanji mais, à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient quelque part, un beau blond les y surprenaient. Blond qui avait bien entendu remarqués les rougissements et les regards fuyants de ses nakamas. Finalement le soir venu, il ne restait plus que Zoro et Usopp qui attendaient leurs tours pour la salle de bain et Sanji qui était de veille pour la nuit. Les deux avaient compris qu'ils voulaient tout deux Sanji pour satisfaire leurs….besoins d'hommes bien portants….après quelques regards qui en disaient longs sur leurs intentions, ils allèrent trouver Sanji a la vigie et fondirent sur lui comme deux rapaces sur leur proie, Sanji auparavant somnolant fut étalé a terre par les deux hommes, dans l'obscurité il ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et une langue qui n'était pas la bienvenue démarra une danse sensuelle avec celle de Sanji, celui-ci sentit qu'on attachaient ses mains avec quelque chose et qu'on les retenaient au dessus de sa tête. L'homme assis sur lui se redressa et stoppa le baiser au moment ou la lune refit son apparition de derrière un nuage, moment qui permit à Sanji de reconnaître ses « agresseurs » comme étant Usopp et Zoro.

-Tss il vous suffisaient de me demander, j'avais bien remarqué comment vous me regardiez !

-Tu….avait remarquer ?

-Ouais surtout que vous étiez pas très discrets et je vous rappelle que j'étais sur un bateau avant aussi, les cuisiniers me faisaient souvent ce que vous voulez faire en ce moment même…

-Ah, euh…on peut prendre sa comme un accord de ta part ?

La réponse ne tarda pas et Sanji se redressa pour embrasser l'homme sur lui, en occurrence Zoro. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et rendit le baiser plus fougueux, il fit passer ses mains sous la chemise du blond, Usopp le rejoignit et Sanji se retrouva rapidement nu dans les bras des deux autres, s'entama alors une folle danse où trois corps s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, où Zoro et Usopp laissaient parcourir leurs mains et leurs langues sur le corps de Sanji qui gémissait sous leurs assauts, une scène ou l'on pouvait seulement voir de l'envie, où aucune trace d'amour ne transparaissait, puis l'on entendit un petit cri de douleur étouffé, Sanji était assis sur Zoro, le membre de celui-ci en lui et Usopp était derrière lui, il retenait les poignets du blond et lui faisait faire des mouvements de vas et viens sur la verge gonflée de plaisir, le cuisinier cambra son dos, sa tête alla heurter l'épaule du tireur, il n'essayait même plus de retenir ses cris.

Usopp lâcha les poignets et encercla le corps blanc de ses bras, accentuant la précision des vas et viens du sexe du bretteur en lui. Zoro caressait les cuisses grandes ouvertes du cook, Usopp laissa sa main droite glisser le long du ventre de Sanji, atteignant sa verge qu'il caressa au même rythme des mouvements de Sanji. S'en fut trop pour lui, il se relâcha dans une énième cambrure, Zoro vint également, fermant les yeux pour contenir l'expression de son plaisir.

Finalement, Zoro, après s'être brièvement rhabillé s'assoupit comme si de rien était, Sanji ne put cependant sombrer lui aussi, la verge non contentée d'Usopp palpitant contre ses reins.

Il se retourna et s'allongea presque afin de prendre en bouche le tireur qui rougit violemment, il posa sa main sur la tête de son ami afin de le guider dans ses mouvements et celui-ci se laissa faire, échappant parfois quelques gémissements dus au léger étouffement ou en signe de soumission. Le tireur se répandit finalement dans la bouche du cook qui se releva et s'habilla lentement pour éviter de sombrer dans le sommeil totalement nu et en plein milieu du couloir. Il repartit et alla a la salle de bain, il se doucha, se lavant de la semence des deux autres et reprenant ses esprits. Il retrouva sa cuisine et s'adossa contre la porte, relâchant enfin ses traits il soupira longuement et se passa une main sur le visage.

**Chapitre 3**

Un jour passa, puis deux, puis trois, dans la cuisine, Sanji épluchait des patates et Chopper était plongé dans son livre « Épidémies incurables, fléaux destructeurs. ». Sanji prenait un légume, le faisait tourner dans sa main en donnant des coups de couteaux, le reposait de l'autre coté.

C'était un geste automatique, ses yeux étaient comme éteints, il était plongé dans ses pensées, il se souvenait de la courte aventure qu'il avait eue avec ses deux nakamas, il ravivait ses sentiments enfouis, il se battait avec lui-même, la raison contre les émotions.

Chopper releva la tête lorsque Sanji coupa une des pommes de terres en deux, alors qu'il s'apprêtait a la recoupée, le médecin l'arrêta en saisissant sa main, ramenant sur lui l'attention du cuistot qui contempla, surpris, le légume sectionné.

Il releva les yeux vers la mine sincèrement inquiète du renne et lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulut réconfortant, ceci ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus le renne qui resserra son emprise sur son compagnon.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ce n'est rien, chopper, je réfléchissais juste.

Sanji lui souri a nouveau et Chopper finit par retirer sa main, il referma son ouvrage et partit en direction de la porte, alors qu'il allait la refermer, il lui dit encore :

-Si tu veux parler, je t'écouterai, d'accord Sanji ?

-Oui, oui. Merci Chopper, je vais essayer de régler ça tout seul.

Chopper sourit finalement puis partit sur le pont.

Usopp se décolla du mur de la cuisine, il avait écoutée la courte conversation entre ses nakamas, ces derniers jours, lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées, il découvrait des sentiments jusqu'alors ignorés. Ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Kaya n'avait finalement était que de l'amitié, une amitié profonde, certes, mais différente des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le cook. Lui, il l'aimait.

Il avait découvert ceci avant même qu'il ne couche avec lui, quand il avait éprouvé ce sentiment de désir après la fête. Plus tard, il avait voulu serrer le cook dans ses bras, il avait voulu l'enlever du corps de Zoro et le garder contre lui. Après ceci, il l'avait vraiment compris, il l'aimait, véritablement, ce n'était pas seulement du désir.

**Chapitre 4**

« On se croirait revenus dans le passé... » Telle fut la pensée qui traversa Usopp lorsqu'il vit ses compagnons étalés entre des cadavres de bouteilles et lui, Zoro et surtout Sanji encore éveillés et a peu près maîtres d'eux mêmes.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Zoro rejoignît Sanji d'une démarche gauche et frappa de son avant bras la cloison du mur, juste au dessus de Sanji, dans un geste plutôt possessif.  
>Quand l'information monta jusqu'au cerveau du tireur, Sanji avait repoussé le bretteur qui avait passé son autre main sous sa chemise. Devant la mine surprise de l'épéiste,le cook lui cracha presque « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »<br>A ces mots, Zoro re-plaqua le blond contre le mur, tenant cette fois ci ses poignets d'une main ferme. De l'autre, il redressa le visage de son vis à vis,et murmura « J'ai seulement envie, l'autre fois tu m'as bien plu~. » Après ceci, il plongea dans le cou pâle du blond qu'il mordilla. Alors qu'il descendait un peu plus, Sanji murmura « Yameite...* »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Usopp qui lança sa plus belle droite dans la mâchoire du marimo. Celui ci le regarda, sincèrement « sur le cul ». Voyant le regard agressif du tireur, il soupira profondément et tourna les talons d'une démarche nonchalante.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Sanji murmura un vague merci en rougissant légèrement qu'Usopp se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Son visage devint subitement aussi rouge qu'un homard. Sanji, voyant ça pouffa doucement et Usopp tourna la tête vers lui d'un air surpris et outré à la fois. Le brusque changement d'attitude du tireur ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus le cook qui redoubla ses rires, ils furent cependant interrompus par un Luffy lançant un appel tout droit venu du ventre, hurlant que boire lui avait donné faim.

Sanji repartit vers sa cuisine, non sans assommer un bon coup son capitaine qui alla gratter pitoyablement a la porte fermée de la cuisine, derrière lui, Usopp le regarda s'éloigner puis s'adossa au mur, se laissant glisser contre lui il souffla un grand coup et ferma les yeux, tachant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

**Chapitre 5**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, les mugiwaras dormaient a poings fermés, Usopp se leva cependant et se dirigea d'une démarche de zombie vers la salle de bain. Un bruit attira son attention et il se tourna vers le pont, dessus, quelqu'un était accoudé à la rambarde, un filet de fumée s'élevait doucement de lui. Se rapprochant, Usopp pu voir des cheveux blonds, il finit par faire le lien avec le cook du bateau et s'arrêta brusquement, se cognant contre le mur par la même occasion. Ce bruit attira l'attention de Sanji qui se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers Usopp.

Lorsqu'il le reconnu, il se détendit et sourit en voyant la position de son ami qui, pour éviter de tomber avait fait le grand écart, un pied collé à chacun des deux murs.

Voyant sa position, le tireur rougit furieusement et se redressa, il toussota dans son poing, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Avant que l'un d'eux est pu faire un geste, le bateau sauta légèrement, heurté par une puissante vague, nos deux amis perdirent l'équilibre et Sanji tomba sur Usopp qui, par réflexe, le serra dans ses bras.

La secousse terminée, Sanji rougit a son tour, il sentait contre sa jambe quelques chose de dur, trop haut pour être un genoux. Comprenant la situation, Usopp hésita entre devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge ou concurrencer les homards.

Finalement,Sanji se redressa légèrement et Usopp oublia toute gêne lorsqu'il vit une lueur de peur dans ses yeux, il se rappela l'aventure qu'il avait eue avec lui, doucement, il leva sa main vers le visage de son vis à vis et la posa contre sa joue, Sanji parut surpris. Usopp s'avança, toujours lentement et posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent et il ne réagit pas lorsque Usopp l'entoura de ses bras.

Peu a peu, il se laissa aller contre le brun et répondit à son baiser.

Usopp y mit fin et se dirigea vers l'oreille du blond, il y murmura tendrement un doux « je t'aime » et Sanji ferma les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage...

Finalement, l'abstinence n'avait pas que des mauvais cotés...

_**FIN **_

_*yameite =arrête ou arrêtez_

_ARGGGG Guimauve ! beuuuuuuuuuuu j'aime pas ça..._

_Ceci mis a part...j'ai finit !O.O J'en crois pas mes yeux !_

_T-T Quel moment émouvant !Snif..._

_Enfin, pour ceux qui avaient déjà lue cette fiction avant réécriture, je vous ordonne de laisser une review !*sort un bazooka* Ça fait des mois que je me tuent les méninges alors dites moi que ce n'était pas inutile !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, il y a peu d'histoires usoppxsanji mais je trouve ce couple très sympathique et amusant, et vous, qu'en pensez vous ?_

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue sur cette fiction qui était une de mes premières, un an plus tard, j'espère avoir progresser !^^_

_Je vous embrasse !_


End file.
